


Men Are Not Gods/人孰无情

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 12





	Men Are Not Gods/人孰无情

年轻的歌手被簇拥着于粉丝道别，在重重保护下走进地下停车场。  
停车场很大，为了这次活动被肃清过，他被助手引到一辆宽敞的黑色轿车前，窗玻璃一片黑暗，保密工作做的很好。  
助理示意他上车。  
“是这一辆吗？”  
他指着眼前的轿车扭头问身边的助理，印象里和来时搭乘的并不是同一辆。  
“是的老板，为了防止粉丝跟车，我们给您换了一辆车送您回酒店。”助理答道。  
“哦。”  
他应了一声，也没多想，拉开车门就坐了进去。  
车座位很软，还专门铺了一层厚厚的羊绒毯，就连靠背也是，车里不知熏了什么香，让人昏昏欲睡。最近确实太累了，明天还有演唱会，在车上充电是常事。他放松精神，闭上了眼睛。  
过了一会，他听见车门打开的声音，有人进来了，还和他一起坐在了汽车后座上，然后他就听见了车门上锁的声音。  
他没有在意，以为是助理。  
“走吧。”他吩咐道，仍闭着眼睛。  
可并没有人应声，车子也没发动，他正纳闷，突然感觉到一只手伸过来摩挲着他的脖子。那个人手心很热，几乎灼烧着他的皮肤，他还没反应过来，耳边就传来一个人的热气，将呼吸喷在他的耳根和脖颈上，“宝贝”，“宝贝”的叫个不停。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，眼前是一张陌生男人的脸，搂着他的身子就要往怀里抱。他用力推着男人的身体，无奈男人比他高大许多，胳膊也比他有力气，挣脱了半天竟让男人把自己搂的更紧了。  
究竟发生了什么，他不知道，口中喊着“你是谁？”“你想干什么？”“放开我不然我报警了”，男人都不为所动，微笑着擒住他试图打开车门的双手。  
天知道为了这个机会男人买通了多少人，怎能让他就这么跑了。男人也料到他会挣扎的厉害，几个月前就开始锻炼，他也知道怀里这个人力气不小，要制服他可能得花不少力气，但他愿意尝试。这次的计划早有预谋，男人也提前在脑子里过了好几遍电影，连对方的反应也幻想过无数次。这个感情经历少的可怜的大明星，面对突如其来的性事会有怎样的反应？仔细想想这次的过程都快要演变成强奸的性质了，但男人自认器大活好，对方开始想要挣脱，最后总会被自己肏的服服帖帖。  
男人也算他的半个粉丝，起初只在某个酒会有过一面之缘。他不善言辞却温柔谦卑气质引起了男人的注意，便开始在私底下找出他的舞台视频看。说来也怪，一张无论如何也不会引人遐想的脸，竟能在舞台上骚成那样。  
一定有人教他，是谁？  
如果是他自己学的，又是在哪里？  
男人从起初的好奇慢慢开始想象他在自己身下的样子，是和跳舞的时候一样风情浪荡，还是完全未经人事的处子模样？男人幻想过无数种情形，包括他如何哭着求他放过自己，如何被肏得眼泪汪汪说不出话。他知道他性子倔强刚烈，但男人铁了心要叫他屈服，要从他口中听他用清甜的嗓音念出最淫荡的话语。  
自己一定是爱上他了。男人甚至想过有了这一次经历，他说不定愿意和他保持炮友关系，运气好还能更进一步，这都是后话，眼下自己如何用这一次将他征服才是要紧。私生活极其严格自律的他对于性事毫无经验，自己一定要把握好度，不能吓着他。虽然一开始会有点不顺利，但只要肏开就好了，肏开就好了，男人这么想着。  
怀里的人仍死命挣扎着，拿拳头砸着，拿脚踹着，边踹边骂“你是变态吗”。男人都一概接受，搂着人往怀里带，嘴里说着你逃不掉了，你的助理早就被我买通了，没有人能听见你求救，横竖都一个结果，不如好好享受，我会让你很舒服的。怀里的人听到这里愣了一下，挣扎的幅度变小了，男人趁机把他搂的更紧了。他拨开男人的手臂，男人以为他还想逃，又抓住了他的手腕。  
“你放手吧，我不会跑的。”  
他的语气出奇的镇静，大概是明白了自己想逃也逃不掉的事实，男人心想，犹豫着松开了双手，却听见耳边一声若有若无的叹息。  
他果真没有再挣扎，而是扭过头来平静的望着男人。  
“你不就是想跟我做爱吗？”  
冷漠的，不带一丝情感的语气，听不出他是高兴还是失望。他的目光像一潭死水，毫无波澜。  
男人几乎被他意外的镇定吓了一跳，他从没想过他的反应会是这样，一瞬间竟有些手足无措起来。  
“你也不是第一个了。”  
他的声音响起来，打破了尴尬的沉寂。  
男人的脑袋轰的一下炸开了，对于这次经历的美好幻想全部被他撕成了碎片，对他本人的猜测也全都成了泡影。  
二十八岁了，怎么可能，没有过男人。  
是他自己痴心妄想。  
男人的脑子虽然段片了几秒，但还是下意识的把人揽了过来，张开嘴唇和他接吻。他并不主动，却对所有的流程都轻车熟路，知道怎样回应男人的亲吻，知道用舌头和男人的相互纠缠，男人抬起他的腿知道主动跨坐上来，脱他的上衣也会主动抬起胳膊让衣服滑出手臂。  
太轻车熟路了，男人想，竟有一点心疼他。  
上衣下面的身体和他幻想中的一样，腋毛浓密。虽然知道他白，但他的身体完完全全暴露在他面前的时候，男人还是想发出一句惊叹。  
太美了。  
两个人无声的在汽车后座脱掉裤子。他跨坐在男人身上，被男人握住性器，那根性器生得尺寸刚好。他是个毛发旺盛的人，那里的毛自然也多，但不知道为什么，生在他身上就格外好看。男人颤抖着撸动那根性器，那个他幻想过无数次的东西，拉着他的手和自己一起套弄着，随后松开手，看他完全撸着自己的性器自渎。  
“你觉得好看吗？”  
他发现男人一直盯着自己的手。  
“好看，很好看。”男人回答。  
他看着男人拉起自己撸动性器的手，神圣的吻了吻，脸上毫无表情。  
“有润滑吗，哥。”  
依旧是冷冰冰的。  
男人一愣，从椅背摸出一瓶润滑油打开，从里面沾了一点涂抹在手指上。他看着男人的动作，上前搂住男人的脖颈，慢慢撅起了屁股。  
男人的手法很轻，在他穴口周围打转，等到穴口变得柔软发烫才敢探进一节手指。他没有搂男人的身体，而是用手撑着汽车后座，好像把男人困在了臂弯里。他微微弓起后背，容纳着男人的进入，像在跳某个舞蹈动作。  
一根，两根，男人用手指操着他，感受他内里的收缩。他开始从鼻腔里发出沉重的喘息，男人托着他的屁股，眼睛却死死盯着他的脸，不想错过任何一秒。他的脸开始发红，咬着嘴唇，目光越过了男人，不看他的脸。  
男人把早已准备好的性器放在他的穴口上捅了捅，他便用手扶着男人的性器缓缓坐了下去。  
“嘶....”  
他半张着嘴唇，低头看着被自己慢慢吞下去的巨大性器。这个角度男人正对着他的鼻梁，饱满的下唇亮晶晶的，男人忍不住咬了上去。  
他的身体完全吞下了那根东西，开始在男人手中扭动起腰肢，他的腹肌很漂亮，腰部也有力量，上半身像水一样在男人身上摇晃着，胸前刻着Lay字的项链也跟着身体摇晃着。视觉冲击的快感几乎要超过下半身，男人想起了无数个夜晚自己想着他的舞蹈动作，幻想他骑在自己身上的样子。妩媚，享受，彼此交换着爱意，呻吟着高潮不断。而眼前的人正卖力的吞吐着，嘴里发出好听的呻吟，撑着汽车后座在他身上起伏着，脸上的情欲一览无余，男人却未尝到任何给予的快感。他只是在他身上索取着，毫无感情的索取，不顾及任何人的感受，他心里的人只有他自己。  
男人觉得自己受到了侮辱，似乎像个肉便器似的被人寻求快感。他的目光被情欲冲得涣散，抬头，仰起脖颈，在男人身上摇晃着，目光越过男人的脸，像在看很远的地方。  
这究竟是什么感觉？  
这个人实实在在的在他怀里，却从未感觉离自己如此遥远。  
他经常这样吗？在不同的男人身上索取着，再赐给他们绝望。  
不，不该是这样的，他为什么不看自己？自己本该是那个主导一切的人，从想出这个计划到现在，究竟是哪里错了，才变成现在这样？  
错就错在他不该一厢情愿。  
他从一开始就错了。  
从自己开始幻想他的那一天就错了。  
男人恼羞成怒，把他翻到自己身下，拉开他的大腿，结结实实的肏了进去。  
这是他最后的机会，他的救命稻草。男人什么尊严也不顾了，双手拉着他的肩膀使出浑身解数，卖力的在他身里抽插着，嘴里不停地念着宝贝，宝贝。宝贝我好爱你，宝贝你好美，宝贝舒服吗，我是不是肏你肏得最舒服的那个，宝贝叫我一声老公好吗，你跳那些舞的时候想的是谁，以后跳的时候只想着我好不好，只给我一个人肏好不好，你说你总住酒店，我给你买了房子，累了就回家，你一个人住在那里，我不会打扰你的....  
男人像疯了一样在他体内撞击着，也不管是不是把他弄疼了，痴迷的咬着他的肩膀，锁骨，乳尖，渴望得到他的一点回应。可他只是咬着牙不说一句话，眼睛失去了焦距，口中胡乱呻吟着。  
“别留下痕迹，我明天还有演唱会....”  
他终于开了口。  
到了这个地步，他在意的就只是这个？  
演唱会，他的演唱会。  
男人报复一样，狠狠掐着他的肩膀。他吃了痛，啊的一声叫了出来，男人又在他体内抽插了数十下，射出一股精液灌满了他的肚子。  
要霸占这个人，哪怕只有现在。  
男人把阴茎从他里面撤出来，白色的液体汩汩的从他体内流出来，淌在昂贵的羊绒坐垫上。  
他坐起来，用手揉着刚刚被掐疼的左肩。  
“明天大概又要青了。”  
没有责怪男人的意思，更像在自言自语。  
男人痛苦的望着他，心里翻江倒海一般却无法发泄，嘲笑自己上一秒还在心疼对方的轻车熟路。  
他轻轻转过头望着男人，眼中依旧是湖水一般的死寂。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
他问道。  
男人没有回答，只觉得有两行泪滑过脸颊。  
“我知道。”他说，眼中竟然有点无奈和怜悯。  
男人崩溃了。  
“希望我们不会再见到。”  
他穿好衣服打开车门，留下一句话，慢慢分开双腿下了男人的车，消失在男人视线中。  
他随时可以打开车门走掉。  
男人望着车子顶棚哭了很久。

第二天男人在演唱会的视频里看见他左肩的淤青，有种罪恶的快感，看着他跳舞，脑子里幻想着车里他骑在自己身上的样子撸着又射了一次。

他的施予者。  
他最遥远的恋人。

-End.


End file.
